


Like a Cat in a Sunbeam

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky懒洋洋地不肯让Steve起床。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Cat in a Sunbeam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zetsubonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/gifts).
  * A translation of [Like a Cat in a Sunbeam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670815) by [zetsubonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna). 



“不要。”Bucky说，Steve听了停下动作，抿着嘴唇不让自己笑出来。结果他张嘴说话时全部努力宣告失败。

“不要？”

“不要。”Bucky又说了一遍，把Steve拉到自己身上。“不要走。”

“Buck，”Steve抱怨着，磨蹭他的下巴，“已经七点了。”

“七点又不叫睡过头，”Bucky说，他把Steve的脸压在脖子上，“九点。九点才算。”

“我不能就这样躺着，”Steve一边在抗议，一边还是吻了起来，“会无聊得要命好吗。我总得干点什么。”

“数独。”Bucky建议道，手指伸在Steve的头发里拨弄，机械手则揉搓Steve的背，“填字游戏。小说。还有我。”

“我可不要看两个小时的书。”Steve嘀咕着，开始吻Bucky的喉咙。

“你完全可以做到，”Bucky不同意，“你可以写上两小时嘛，事实证明你还曾经连续抱怨某个小说长达两小时。”

“哪有。”Steve否认，拉起Bucky的T恤，“什么时候开始，你早晨也那么有兴致？”

“我是在牺牲自我。”Bucky说，十分合作地朝他怀里挤，“九点前都不许你下床，除非去洗手间，还要快去快回。”

“你怎么知道今天我不去和Sam晨跑？”

“出去晨跑的话不管我怎么说你都铁定会五点半起床。”Bucky指出，笑着喘了口气被Steve的嘴唇含住乳头，抿在嘴里拉扯，“上帝，放开，这样好蠢。”

“你还假装去健身。”

“我要再增加十磅体重，还不能是肌肉。”Bucky嘟囔着，“我上半身精瘦，重心过低，我的大腿——”

“迷人极了。不管你想说什么，除了‘迷人’一切形容词都是错的，恕我不敢苟同。”

“在这种情况下和你交谈要轻松多了。”Bucky说，看着Steve的嘴唇往下吻到他的肚子，“十分放松。”

“只是你让我留在床上的借口而已。”Steve舔起Bucky的肚脐，“说说我是在干什么？”

“我。你在干我。”Bucky抬起机械手抓住枕头，“给我来一次口活，然后你就为所欲为吧，我没意见。”

“你这个小骗子，”Steve喃喃着褪下Bucky的睡裤，“只要我一吞下去，你立刻就有一长串意见了。”

“装装样子不行吗，”Bucky撒娇，“装作我不会在意，你才是老大，挺好不是吗？嗯——快点，宝贝，含着它。”

“闭嘴。”Steve命令道，最终还是含着Bucky吞吐了几次，让他湿润得可以纳入口腔；意料之中地，Bucky随之抓住他的后脑勺，腰也挺了起来。

“啊啊，宝贝，”Bucky呻吟，“宝贝，宝贝，宝贝。该死的，宝贝，你真棒，我向上帝发誓——”

Steve哼哼着揉捏他的腿，大声啜吸发出淫靡的声响；Bucky忍不住笑了，结果被Steve打屁股。

“对不起嘛，”他呜咽着陷进枕头，“是我的错，宝贝，嗯，我喜欢你这么热情如火，太辣了。嗯、嗯，呜嗯，真要命。就这样，Stevie，上帝，就这样，天啊，好棒，你对我太好了，宝贝，操，我——”

“润滑剂。”Steve催促，Bucky喘着，试图不要挪动腰部就从抽屉里掏出润滑剂。Steve帮了点忙，把他按着继续吸吮。可惜Bucky三心二意，腰虽然没动，拿润滑剂的效率也过于低了点，很快Steve就又打了下他的屁股。

“你最差劲了。”

“我就是差劲，”Bucky表示同意，抓着脑袋下面的枕头想把自己垫高以获得更赏心悦目的视角，却只能眨巴着眼睛让Steve一个一个偷走，塞到他的腰下面。“你干嘛——Stevie。”

“我干你。”Steve说，从Bucky腿间抬起视线。“有意见了？”

“有！”Bucky嘟着嘴，“我先要一次口活。”

“你老是要笑。”Steve说，“我趴在这里可不是听你笑的。”

“老天啊，”Bucky抱怨，用枕头砸Steve脑袋，“别这么计较。我们每天只有一个人能无理取闹，今天轮不到你。”

“我想什么时候胡闹，就什么时候。”Steve回答。

 

END


End file.
